1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical receptacle quick connect for appliances and more particularly pertains to allowing for connection of appliances to an electrical outlet with an electrical receptacle quick connect for appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plug receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical plug receptacles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of receiving electric plugs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,490 to Hicks; U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,244 to James et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,493 to Morrill; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,411 to Schinke et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electrical receptacle quick connect for appliances for allowing for connection of appliances to an electrical outlet.
In this respect, the electrical receptacle quick connect for appliances according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for connection of appliances to an electrical outlet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved electrical receptacle quick connect for appliances which can be used for allowing for connection of appliances to an electrical outlet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.